Litchi Faye-Ling
Litchi Faye-Ling is a character of the BlazBlue series. Although most of the time she presents herself as a kind-hearted woman, a far cry from any villains presented thus far, she ended up in a villainous role at the end of BlazBlue Continuum Shift. She is a kind hearted doctor liked by everyone and affectionally nicknamed 'Boobie Lady' by Taokaka due to her big breasts, but bent on saving her colleague, Lotte Carmine AKA Arakune, even if in process she had to take questionable methods that she might dislike. She uses a telekinesis staff called Mantenbou. History Litchi is born at Shanghai. Her childhood was unknown, but on a respectable age, she joined Sector Seven to learn science under Kokonoe. She's a bright student and loved by a lot of her colleagues. However, she felt close with one certain scientist, Lotte Carmine, although over time, Lotte considered her annoying. However, Lotte and Kokonoe are often at odds and arguing. When Litchi tried to break up a fight, Lotte suddenly lashed out at her for stopping the fight and barring his progress. At that moment, their relationship was ruined and they became more distant. One day, Lotte asked Litchi about something which would be possible with a theory she came up with, about Boundary contact, and when she noticed that it might be possible, he immediately executed the theory. The result was an utter failure and Lotte slowly degenerated into the creature known as Arakune thanks to the Boundary corruption. Consumed with tremendous guilt that she let her theory ruin Lotte, Litchi swore to cure him or put him out of his misery. She also sealed and closed her theory, never to release it to public anymore. To help him, she decided to contact the Boundary a bit. It granted her an immense boost of power, but is slowly eating her from the inside, although Litchi considered it an acceptable tradeoff if she was to understand what Arakune was going through. She also picked up her mini-panda Lao Jiu from there, and it served as a limiter of her power. However, no one else would help her, Kokonoe even ridiculed her for going that far for a lost cause. As a result, Litchi left Sector Seven and took residence in Orient Town as a doctor, taking in Linhua as her assistant. She quickly became the most favored person in town and she loved them back, but she still kept her sights into Arakune, who was spotted nearby. She also visited the Kaka Village and aside of teaching the kittens and helping them repelling Arakune, she also tried helping them with their reproduction problem, trying to save them from extinction. Her looks and personality also attracted the attention of the ninja Bang Shishigami, who is infatuated at her madly. While Litchi was creeped out at first, she came to trust Bang and treat him with full respect. Over time, Litchi's perspective changed, forgetting her desire to save Arakune and instead thought that she had to put him out of misery. However, in one encounter, she managed to rekindle her desire to save him and decided to appeal for Kokonoe for help again. At this point, however, the corruption of Boundary started to catch up with her and jumbled her memory and caused her to have an occasional bouts of headaches. It was at this time she met Yuuki Terumi, whom she is highly suspicious at, and even moreso when he declared that he knew about her unreleased research. After a small fight, Terumi expressed his idea that Litchi should join the Novis Orbus Librarium, an offer she flat out refused, even if Terumi said the NOL could cure Arakune. As her corruption got worse, Litchi appealed for help to Kokonoe once more, but Kokonoe still refused and Litchi witnessed that the Boundary corruption has made her monstrously strong to knock around her gigantic friend Iron Tager. Frightened, Litchi ran off and realized that her time was running out. Terumi once again approached her and offered her to join again. Litchi still refused, but at that point she was getting desperate. Terumi revealed that there was a lot of horrible thing that could happen to Arakune if she didn't take action, either by getting him to rot away to death or he'll kill him. Finally meeting Arakune again, Litchi fought him again and was ready to kill him, thinking that it was utterly hopeless. However, Arakune spoke coherently and warned her not to pursue him further and offers that he eats her memories of him so she no longer had to worry. She was tempted to just be done with it, but at that moment she realized that Arakune's memories have been jumbled so much that his methods might not be the best way, and each person had a different set of time before they're completely corrupted. Sensing that there's still hope yet for her, Litchi left Arakune again. As she realized, her hopes meant that she had to join the NOL and seek the cure from there. Heavy-heartedly and thinking of her friends, she finalized her deal and became a member of NOL. Even if everyone would call her out for it, she had to do it, her life's on the line as well and no one else would help. However, it didn't mean that she completely discarded everything for Arakune. When she met Carl Clover, distraught and completely distrusting adults, Litchi opted to hug him, letting him cry on her chest and overall calmed him down, until suddenly his father Relius Clover appeared and started beating him up for daring to call him out for his treatment on Carl's sister and eventually mother. Litchi called out Relius for his poor parenting skill, enough that Relius forgot that she's supposed to be his ally and attempted to kill her as well. She was saved when Nirvana teleported her and Carl out of harm's way. She parted ways with Carl, but still returned to NOL, her mission was not done yet. She was last seen blocking Jin Kisaragi and Hakumen from assaulting Imperator Librarius. As far as Chrono Phantasma has revealed, Litchi still retained her kindness even if she's amongst the enemy. Material Collection Information *Hobbies: Mahjong *Values: Her hair, Lao Jiu (the panda that lives in her hair) *Likes: Japanese sake *Dislikes: Indecisive people Personality Litchi, at first glance, can be perceived as the perfect woman - courteous, sexy, and intelligent. Being a doctor and former scientist, she is a kind person who is willing to help those in need. She is good friends with the Kaka Clan, acting as their teacher both mentally and, in Taokaka's case, physically. She has a one-sided, rather awkward relationship with Bang: Litchi likes him as a friend, while Bang is infatuated with her, but does not know how to express his love. In her heart, however, Litchi hides a deep guilt for not being able to help her colleague Lotte, who became the being known as Arakune. In secret, she has searched for a way to cure him through any means necessary. It is through this that she is manipulated by Hazama to work for the NOL. However, she didn't take any joy in the act, only taking such path because she has tried other paths to no avail such as asking Kokonoe, but was refused. She also realized that she had to use the cure for herself, as leaving it alone will not make her own corruption go away by itself, as seen in her Bad Ending. It also shows her unwillingness to give up or taking the easy way out to live in ignorance of her own condition when there's so much she could do for the benefits of others. Despite working with NOL, however, she never did became as low as her other co-workers are nor completely focusing on saving Arakune and forgetting everyone else. Litchi remained a kind, courteous soul with a kind heart. Appearance Litchi is a young beautiful, sexy woman with long black hair tied into a bun, pink eyes, pink lipstick, and large breasts. On top of her hair is her pet panda, Lao Jiu. She wears a stylish Chinese doctor uniform with long white sleeves, a yin and yang brooch ribbon, a red vest, and a skirt dress that exposes her thighs. When in battle, she wears a slightly similar outfit: her hair is tied into a ponytail with Lao Jiu sitting on top with a yin-yang hair accessory at the end of the ponytail. She also wears an unbuttoned red vest that shows her black bra and breasts with separate black sleeves, a long red skirt, and red shoes which are in a Chinese sort of style. When she used to work for Sector Seven, her hair was styled the same way as the style she uses for combat. While performing medical work as a doctor she used wear China-red glasses with a styled white lab coat. When she was younger, her hair was as long as her back, and she kept it tied with a deep green bow. She also wore small glasses, along with a sleeveless red shirt, white tights, and red slippers. When Amane Nishiki uses his Astral Heat on her, this look is retained, but Litchi is with Lao Jiu. Powers and Abilities Litchi has the ability to mentally control her staff from a distance. Her staff is usually seen floating behind her and it will thrust forward as she punches and kicks before returning to its neutral position. She can also throw it so it lands, erect and upright, far away from her, and she can later make it fly back to her, twirling rapidly like a wheel so that it hurts anyone in its way. The staff seems to be able to do some small amount of shape-shifting. Her staff can split into three parts or briefly double itself to attack from two angles or even become a strange "stick man" that marches forward as it wildly flails at an opponent. Litchi herself is clearly skilled in martial arts, even without her staff, and is a skilled athlete. Many of her attacks involve split kicks or ornate gymnastics, and she can easily balance on one leg on the tip of her upright staff and still generate enough power to kick downward at an enemy. She also can perform what appears to be some chi-based attacks as well. Her formidable fighting skills, combined with her independently attacking staff makes her capable of attacking from many different angles at once. Most of her powers come from her Panda hairpin Lao Jiu, by siphoning the spirits of the dead from the Boundary. This is actually a double-edged sword, as while it gives her great flexibility and control over her staff, it slowly erodes her mind, and overusage may end with her turning into something like Arakune. Gallery Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Calamity Trigger Litchi_Faye-Ling_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Continuum Shift Litchi Faye-Ling (Chronophantasma, Character Select Artwork).png|Chronophantasma img_litchi.png|Alter Memory Trivia *While technically in NOL, Litchi has shown dislike towards the organization, her win quote in Arcade mode against Jin Kisaragi implies that she did not take his and NOL's oppression to the people well, and she usually showed care for those abandoned by the NOL. For her, joining NOL was only a last option. *Her birthday is the same day as Tanabata. *Litchi is the Blazblue counterpart of Faust. Theme Music Category:Blazblue Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villain Category:Staff Wielders Category:Honorable Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Humans Category:Redeemed Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Telekinetics Category:Pawns Category:Doctors Category:Manga Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Anime Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Villains by Proxy